Vier Pfoten
"Vier Pfoten" ist der erste Band meiner 6-teiligen 1. Staffel. Sobald es einen Nachfolger gibt werde ich ihn hier verlinken :) Eine Karte sowie Cover und mehr Inhalt folgen noch, ist alles noch ein bisschen neu und unfertig >v< Update: Mittlerweile ist das Konzept etwas ausgereifter! Es wird jedes Kapitel aus der Sicht aller 4 Clans geschrieben... Ich hoffe das ist nicht zu verwirrend >___< Ich will einfach jeden Aspekt der Story beleuchten *__* Hier ist die Hierarchie für das Buch! Clans im Buch: Birkenclan Ginsterclan Schilfclan Heideclan Hauptcharaktere: Fuchspfötchen Wildpfote Schneepfote Krähenpfote Inhalt Vier Clans kämpfen ums Überleben, oftmals auch gegeneinander. Jeder von ihnen befolgt die Clangesetze, doch für vier Schüler wird es eine große Herausforderung diese auch einzuhalten. Sie müssen feststellen, dass es manchmal besser ist sie zu brechen und ein Wagnis einzugehen, auch wenn die Strafe hoch ist. Prolog Heideclan „Heute Nacht wird ein düsterer Klang ertönen und den Beginn einer neuen Ära einläuten. Aus der Dunkelheit wird ein neuer Stern geboren, heller als alle anderen vor ihm. Er wird den König stürzen und die Clans zerschlagen – nichts wird sein wie es einmal war.“ "Ich fordere alle Katzen, die alt genug sind, um selbst Beute zu machen, dazu auf, sich am Großstein zu einem Clan-Treffen zu versammeln!" Schlammfell schreckte aus seinem leichten Schlaf, als er die Stimme seiner Anführerin über die Lichtung schallen hörte. Er musste wohl beim Sortieren seiner Kräuter eingenickt sein, denn vor ihm lag ein Haufen getrockneter Katzenminze verstreut auf dem Boden seines Heilerbaus. Ein Blick nach draußen verriet dem grau-brauenen Kater, dass es noch früher Abend war. Es war untypisch von ihm mitten am Tag einfach einzunicken und Schlammfall wunderte sich etwas darüber, als er aufstand und sein Fell schüttelte. Dann jedoch erinnerte er sich schlagartig wieder an den Traum und seine letzte Müdigkeit verschwand. Eine weitere Warnung vom Sternenclan war gekommen! Schon von klein auf hatte ihn eine mysteriöse Stimme in seinen Träumen vor einer großen Gefahr gewarnt und ihm von seinem Schicksal erzählt. Gefährliche und grausame Dinge hatte er getan und würde er noch tun müssen, doch das war seine Bestimmung. Niemand kann sein Schicksal ändern, das hatte ihm die Stimme immer wieder gesagt. Doch was bedeutete diese neue Warnung für ihn? Ein düsterer Klang... Schlammfell lauschte. Doch es waren nur die Stimmen seiner Clanmitglieder zu hören, die sich langsam um den Großstein scharrten. Wachsam kroch der Heiler aus seinem Bau und setzte sich an der Rand der Lichtung. Er blickte nach oben zu seiner Anführerin Kleestern, welche stolz und zufrieden auf dem Felsen in der Mitte des Lagers saß. Unbekümmert, da sie natürlich nichts von der Bedrohung wusste. Die graue Katzendame schaute sich im Clan um und begann dann zu sprechen. „Wie viele von euch bereits wissen haben wir heute zwei verirrte Füchse von unserem Territorium vertrieben. Dabei hat besonders eine Katze viel Mut und Geschick bewiesen und dies soll nun belohnt werden.“ Kleestern schaute in die Runde und machte eine wirkungsvolle Pause, bevor sie schließlich zu einem großen grauen Kater mit orangenen Augen blickte. „Sturmschwinge, deine Schülerin Düsterpfote hat heute einen Clangefährten vor einem dieser Füchse gerettet und diesen danach sogar vom Territorium verjagt. Bist du davon überzeugt, dass sie dazu bereit ist eine Kriegerin zu werden?“ An Sturmschwinges Blick konnte man deutlich sehen wie überrascht er war, anscheinend war diese Kriegerzeremonie spontan entstanden und nicht vorher geplant. Düsterpfote selbst sah von dem Kampf noch etwas zerzaust aus und blickte mit großen Augen voller Überraschung zu ihrer Anführerin hinauf. Nach ein paar Sekunden fand Sturmschwinge seine Stimme nun wieder und verkündete mit Stolz in der Stimme, dass er Düsterpfote auf jeden Fall für bereit hielt. Kleestern nickte daraufhin zufrieden und fuhr fort: „Ich, Kleestern, Anführerin des Heideclans rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diese Schülerin herabzublicken. Sie hat hart trainiert, um euren edlen Gesetzen gehorchen zu können, und ich empfehle sie euch nun als Kriegerin. Düsterpfote, versprichst du, das Gesetz der Krieger einzuhalten und den Clan zu beschützen und zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet?“ Unbeholfen tapste die erstaunte Schülerin nun den Felsen hoch, um sich vor ihre Anführerin zustellen. Ihr schwarzes Fell sah ganz zerzaust aus aber ihre hellblauen Augen strahlen vor Glück. „Ich verspreche es.“ „Dann gebe ich dir, mit der Kraft des SternenClans, deinen Kriegernamen. Düsterpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Düsterklang heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Hingabe zum Clan und deine Tapferkeit und wir heißen dich als vollwertige Kriegerin im Heideclan willkommen.“ Mit diesen Worten legte Kleestern ihre Schauze auf Düsterklangs Kopf, während diese mit einem leichten Zittern über die Schulter der Anführerin leckte. Der Rest des Clans begann freudig den neuen Namen zu rufen, doch Schlammfell blickte nur wie erstarrt auf die neue Kriegerin. Düsterklang... ein düsterer Klang... Sie war es, die alles zum schlechten Verändern würde. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass die junge, schlanke Kätzin eine solche Bedrohung darstellte... und doch... es war Schlammfells Pflicht zu verhindern, dass sie die Macht des Clans bedrohte. Nervös fuhr er seine Krallen aus und wieder ein. Er durfte sich nicht von ihrem unschuldigen Äußeren blenden lassen. Sie war die Gefahr, sie musste eliminiert werden. Er würde seinem Clan zeigen müssen, welcher dunkle Kern wirklich in ihr steckte. Mit einem leisen Knurren drehte er sich von der fröhlichen Zeremonie weg und kroch zurück in seinen Bau. Er würde es beweisen, egal wie. Birkenclan Stille lag über dem Birkenclanlager. Es war Nacht geworden, doch keine Katze konnte schlafen. Stumm saßen sie alle auf der freien Lichtung und hielten Totenwache für drei tapfere Krieger, drei neue Sterne am Nachthimmel. Nur ein Kater eilte mit schnellen Schritten durch die Trauernden hindurch, im Maul trug er ein wassergetränktes Moosbündel. Rehpelz konnte den Schmerz der anderen Katzen fast riechen, so schwer lag er in der Luft. Doch der Geruch nach Fuchs war noch viel schlimmer. Er haftete wie Spinnweben am ganzen Lagen, sodass sich der junge Heiler zusammenreißen musste, um sich nicht panisch umzuschauen. Der Dornenwall am Lager war völlig zerstört und der Bau der Schüler war auch kaum wieder zu erkennen. Dennoch machte sich keine Katze an die Aufräumarbeiten, zu tief saß noch der Schock. Schnell kroch Rehpelz nun unter eine große Wurzel in seinen Heilerbau hinein. Dadurch entkam er zwar der bedrückenden Atmosphäre auf der Lichtung, aber hier drin war es fast noch schlimmer. Er hörte ein röchelndes Atmen und eilte gleich an die Seite der schwachen Katze, die auf dem weichen Moosbett lag. Sanft legte er die Mooskugel vor die Schnauze der kleinen, weißbrauenen Kätzin ab und stupste sie sanft mit der Nase an. „Wiesenstern... Bitte trink etwas. Ich weiß es ist schwer aber du musst wieder gesund werden....“, miaute er leise und leckte die ältere Kätzin sanft zwischen den Ohren. Diese blinzelte kurz und schaute Rehpelz mit glasigen Augen an. Durch den Schmerz war ihr Blick getrübt, dennoch lag Verständnis und Weisheit in ihren Augen. „Rehpelz... ich weiß, du hast dein bestes getan.... aber es ist Zeit.... der Sternenclan ruft mich zu sich....“ Wiesenstern Stimme war ganz rau vor Schmerz und es brach dem Heiler das Herz sie so zu sehen. Er hatte wirklich alles versucht. Als heute Abend fünf Füchse in das Lager eingedrungen waren, hatte die Anführerin des Birkenclans gekämpft wie eine Löwin. Sie waren am Ende siegreich gewesen, doch Wiesenstern hatte eine böse Bauchwunde davon getragen und die Blutung wollte einfach nicht stoppen. Rehpelz hatte sie so gut er konnte mit Kräutern und Spinnweben verbunden aber es war Wiesensterns letztes Leben und es sah nicht so aus als würde die tapfere Kätzin diesen Kampf mit dem Tod überleben. Rehpelz drückte seine Schnauze vor Trauer in Wiesenstern weiches Halsfell. „Bitte sag das nicht... was sollen wir denn ohne dich tun?“, flüsterte er leise. Doch die alte Kätzin sah ihn nur mit sanften Augen an. „Goldkehle wird ein großartiger Anführer werden... du weißt das.... immerhin ist er dein Bruder.“ Kurz rumpelte ein leichtes Schnurren in ihrer Brust, welches jedoch schnell abbrach, als die Schmerzen wieder größer wurden. Trotz ihrer Worte streckte Wiesenstern nun leicht den Kopf und leckte vorsichtig Wasser von dem Moosball, auch wenn sie es wahrscheinlich nur tat um dem Heiler einen Gefallen zu tun. In diesem Moment polterte eine Katze durch den Eingang des Heilerbaus und Rehpelz wirbelte erschrocken herum. Für einen schrecklichen Moment dachte er die Füchse wären zurück gekommen, doch dann erkannte er seinen Schüler Summpfote und wusste schon worum es ging, bevor dieser überhaupt zu sprechen begann. „Rehpelz! Oh, es tut mir so leid....! Efeurankes Jungen wollen einfach nicht kommen und sie hat Schmerzen und ich hab alles versucht aber ich kann nicht.... ich kann das nicht allein! Es tut mir so leid!“ miaute er aufgeregt und wimmerte am Ende seiner Worte fast wie ein Junges. Kurz schloss der Heiler die Augen. Oh großer Sternenclan! Wie sehr soll unser Clan heute Nacht denn noch leiden? Dann blickte er kurz zu Wiesenstern und wusste, dass er sich entscheiden musste. Eine seltsame Ruhe überkam ihn und sanft beugte er sich nochmal zu seiner Anführerin, um ihr über ein Ohr zu lecken. Im nächsten Moment lief er zu Summpfote, der immer noch wie versteinert da stand und ihn mit angstvollen Augen beobachtete. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen... Mir sollte es leid tun, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe. Du bist schließlich kaum einen halben Mond lang mein Schüler.“, miaute er mit sanfter Stimme und stupste den jungen Kater mit seiner Nase an. „Nimm dir ein bisschen Thymian, um dich zu beruhigen und dann hol Goldkehle... Wiesensterns Schicksal liegt jetzt in den Pfoten des Sternenclans. Ich kümmere mich schon um Efeuranke.“ Summpfote nickte leicht, auch wenn Rehpelz sah, dass er noch ein wenig zitterte. Aber darum konnte sich der Heiler jetzt nicht kümmern, er schnappte sich schnell ein Bündel Himbeerblätter und eilte über die Lichtung zur Kinderstube. Was er dort vor fand war zum Glück nicht ganz so schlimm, wie er gedacht hatte. Efeuranke lag auf der Seite und atmete schnell, während Krämpfe durch ihren Körper liefen. Hinter ihr lag besorgt die junge Königin Rotohr und leckte sanft über Efeurankes Fell, während sie ihre eigenen Jungen fest mit dem Schwanz an sich drückte. Als Rehpelz eintrat fiel Rotohrs Blick sofort auf ihn und sie miaute ängstlich: „Oh Rehpelz, sie wird es doch schaffen oder?“ Bevor er antworten konnte, hatte Efeuranke ihre Augen geöffnet und zischte mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen: „Rede nicht über mich, als wäre ich schon halb im Sternenclan, du Mäusehirn!“ Der Heiler schnaufte erleichtert. Wenn Efeuranke noch meckern konnte, dann konnte es ihr gar nicht so schlecht gehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Rotohr, Efeuranke ist eine Kämpferin – sie schafft das schon.“, miaute er etwas diplomatischer zu der ängstlichen schildpatt-farbenen Königin, während er den Bauch der anderen untersuchte. Er war froh, dass die Geburt von Rotohr drei Jungen so schnell gegangen war, dass sie nicht mal die Chance gehabt hatte panisch zu werden. Rehpelz betastete nun sanft den Bauch der werdenden Mutter und drückte danach sein Ohr an diesen. „Es sieht aus als würde das erste Junge falsch herum liegen, deshalb tut es so weh... Dennoch musst du weiter pressen, Efeuranke.“, meinte er leise zu der braun-weißen Königin und hoffte dabei nicht auch angefaucht zu werden. Doch zu seiner Überraschung fand er nur unendliche Trauer in ihrem Blick. „Ich weiß... aber ich sollte jetzt bei Rotbrust sein... Ich sollte mich von ihm verabschieden...“, miaute Efeuranke mit rauer Stimme. Der Schmerz in ihren Worten war kaum zu ertragen. Rehpelz wusste, dass ihr Gefährte auch draußen auf der Lichtung lag. Er hatte die Kinderstube beschützt und Efeuranke hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie er von zwei Füchsen zerfetzt wurde. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was du jetzt empfinden musst... aber du darfst nicht aufgeben. Er sind schließlich seine Jungen, sein letztes Geschenk an dich.“, flüsterte er beruhigend auf sie ein, bis sie schließlich nickte und ein Funken Hoffnung zurück in ihre Augen trat. Ohne ein weiteres Worte gab Rehpelz ihr die Himbeerblätter zum kauen und nickte ihr zu, während sie tapfer weiter presste. Die Minuten vergingen und es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, doch dann zitterte Efeuranke noch ein mal angestrengt und endlich glitten zwei Jungen neben ihr in das weiche Moos. Rehpelz' Blick wanderte zu diesen und er wollte schon zu ihnen gehen, doch dann blieb er wie versteinert stehen und schaute nur geschockt von oben auf sie herab. Eines war viel kleiner als das andere, beide maunzten leise und sahen gesund aus. Doch das war nicht das Problem. Es war ihre Färbung. Beide Jungen hatten rotbraunes Fell, einen weißen Bauch und schwarze Pfötchen. Sie sahen exakt aus wie kleine - „FÜCHSE!!!“, schrie Efeuranke und sprang entsetzt auf, als sie ihre Jungen entdeckte hatte. Mit Panik im Gesicht drängte sich die Kätzin an den Brombeerwall, der die Kinderstube umgab. Sie sah aus als würde sie so weit wie nur möglich von den Jungen weg wollen. „Fuchsjungen! Das ist kein Geschenk, das ist ein FLUCH!“, jaulte sie verzweifelt und schlug mit dem Schwanz um sich. Rehpelz war durch den Schock wie versteinert. Doch langsam begann die Realität wieder klarer zu werden und er wusste, dass es natürlich keine Fuchsjungen sondern kleine Kätzchen waren. „Efeuranke beruhige dich...! Das sind Katzenjungen – und sie brauchen ihre Mutter.“, miaute er leise und verfluchte sich dafür, dass seine Stimme immer noch vom Schock zitterte. Doch Efeuranke schien ihn sowieso nicht zu hören, sie schüttelte nur mit panischem Blick den Kopf und schaute dann hoch zum Sternenfließ. „Wie könnt ihr mir das nur antun! Erst nehmt ihr mir meinen Gefährten und dann schickte ihr mir Fuchsjungen!“, heulte sie wütend zu den Kriegerahnen hinauf. Dann blickte sie auf die zwei Jungen und Rehpelz sah wie sich ihre Verzweiflung in Hass wandelte. Wütend knurrend lief die Kätzin auf ihre Jungen zu, doch bevor sie sie erreichen konnte, schoss eine weiße Pfote vor und zog die zwei außer Reichweite ihrer Mutter. Frustriert fauchte Efeuranke auf und sprang schnell aus der Kinderstube hinaus. Rehpelz konnte sie draußen noch jaulen hören, doch dies wurde immer leiser als die Königin sich weiter entfernte. Angespannte Stille legte sich über die Kinderstube und bald hörte Rehpelz nur noch die Jungen leise maunzen. Sein Blick fiel nun langsam auf Rotohr. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie noch hier war, so leise war sie die ganze Zeit gewesen. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten sah Rehpelz, dass auch ihr der Schreck in den Knochen saß. Vorhin hatte er noch von ihr gedacht, dass sie ängstlich war, doch nun hatte sie etwas getan was er nicht tun konnte. Sie hatte geistesgegenwärtig die Jungen zu sich gezogen und sie beschützt, während er nur da gesessen hatte. Das schlechte Gewissen überrollte Rehpelz und er senkte den Kopf vor der jungen Königin. „Danke, Rotohr.... ich... ich hätte nicht so geschockt sein dürfen....“, stammelte er mit leiser Verzweiflung in der Stimme, doch Rotohr schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie schnupperte vorsichtig an den Jungen zwischen ihren Pfoten, als ob sie sich vergewissern wollte, dass sie auch wirklich Katzen waren und begann dann sanft sie abzulecken. „Soll ich sie erst mal nehmen, bis sich Efeuranke beruhigt hat?“, fragte sie leise und schob die zwei schon an ihren Bauch, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Der Heiler nickte zögerlich und stand schwankend auf. „ Ja bitte. Ich bringe dir gleich Borretsch, damit du genügend Milch für alle fünf hast.“ Rotohr schüttelte aber nur mit dem Kopf und ein sanfter Ausdruck legte sich in ihren Blick. „Rehpelz, ist schon gut. Ruh dich aus.... es war ein sehr langer Tag und keine Katze erwartet von dir, dass du alles auf einmal machst.“ Rehpelz zuckte bei der Wärme in Rotohrs Blick zusammen. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er die Freundlichkeit verdient hatte, nachdem er so bei Efeurankes Ausraster versagt hatte. Dennoch blinzelte er dankbar und ging mit müden Schritten aus der Kinderstube. Sein Schwanz schleifte auf dem Boden und er merkte langsam wie müde er war. In seinem Heilerbau erwarteten ihn Goldkehle und Summpfote, doch der Heiler schenkte ihnen nur einen müden Blick und rollte sich dann neben seiner sterbenden Anführerin zusammen. Er schloss fest die Augen und schob seine Nase zum Trost in Wiesensterns weiches Fell. Oh großer Sternenclan... war all der Schmerz heute wirklich nötig? Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By DarkxDust